BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE
by Primaveraholic
Summary: "You know what, I hate the kind of guy who loves to play the feelings of the women, I hate men when they trying to hit on girls, and I hate boys when they only dated girls and just dumped them like a piece of trash. Specifically I HATE YOU!" NOTE: THIS IS THE STORY I HATE YOU...I JUST CHANGED THE TITLE"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My second fan fiction, hope you like it.

Summary:"You know what, I hate the kind of guy who loves to play the feelings of the women, I hate men when they trying to hit on girls, and I hate boys when they only dated girls and just dumped them like a piece of trash. Specifically I HATE YOU!"

Disclaimer: don't own the characters.

I HATE YOU

CHAPTER 1

OOOOOOOOOO

She was busy doing her paper works at the student council office, her silky auburn hair was messily draped at the either sides of her head, deep purple eyes that were clad in eyeglasses were examining her works look tired, slender fingers were trembling cause of the non-stop works that was assigned to her. She was so focused on her work, when a knock caused her to look up to the door tiredly.

"Kairi," a soft feminine voice said as a blonde haired woman came inside the office.

"Namine? What are you still doing here? It's already late,' she asked, surprised that her sister was still here.

The girl Namine smiled softly as she approached her sister hugging her from behind lovingly. "I don't want to go home without my twin sister."

"How nice of you," Kairi smiled back, but immediately faded when she saw her sister frowned. "Something wrong?"

"You look haggard and tired, you should go home now and relax," Namine said looking at her sister with worried eyes.

"I know Nam, but I have to finish this first," she explained.

"It's not fair onee-chan," the blond girl pouted.

The other twin chuckled at her sister's expression. "Nothing is fair in life Namine, besides this is one of my obligations as a student council president and I love it."

"Well I have a good idea," Namine exclaimed. "Why don't you ditch them?" she suggested.

"Now, now that's not a good idea my dear."

"Geez Kai, why are so hardworking?" the blond rolled her eyes.

Because I love working…I guess?"

Suddenly a light bulb popped in Namine's mind, as she squealed in joy. "Kairi I have a better idea now."

"What is it?" Kairi asked adjusting her eyeglasses.

"Why don't you continue you work, I'll be back in a sec," she said as she bursted out to the door, leaving her sister in daze.

OOOOOOOOOO

"-phone?...check."

"laptop?...check."

"boxers?...check."

"perfume?...check."

"clothes?...check."

"i-pad?...check."

"guitar?...check."

"And lastly…my favorite crown necklace…huh? W-where is it?" a brunette guy asked to no one as he helplessly scanned his new large luxurious room.

"Sora are you done unpacking now?" asked a masculine voice from the outside of his room.

"Not yet Roxas!"

"What the? Why are you taking so long? Are you a woman?"

The brunette Sora gritted his teeth. "Shut up Roxy, I'm looking for my crown necklace." He said glaring at his blond twin who came inside his room.

"Gawd, you look horrible and uncool, shame on you," Roxas commented as he stared at his brother in disgust. "And you're wearing **your** necklace, idiot."

Sora looked down to be met by his shining silver crown necklace, he felt relieved and at the same time embarrassed. He looked at his brother, "well I'm just nervous that's all."

Roxas looked at him in shock, "what are you talking about? You, _**nervous**_?" he scoffed. "Sora for your fan girls' sake, you're the hottest and coolest guy on earth according to them, and now you're telling me that you are nervous. "Gawd! Sora we just moved in new place and new country and you are more nervous than this compared to how you sucked all girls' tongues."

Sora glared at his brother, "well I love sucking them and I'm just nervous, because new _**mansion, **_new people, new friends, new neighbors, new school, new teacher and especially new girlfriend," he sighed dramatically

"More like _**girlfriends," **_Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Right girlfriends."

"Speaking of girlfriends_**,**_ how is your relationship with your current gir-"

"We _**broke **_up yesterday," the brunette shrugged, not really caring about it.

"As I thought," the blond boy muttered, knowing how his brother treats women. First when he saw a hot chick, he's going to hit on her. Then, when that girl agreed to be his girlfriend (actually all girls were dying to be his girl) they were going to date and will have a five-hour make-out session. And lastly, when Sora, had enough, he's going to dump her anytime soon. Simple as is it.

"By the way, mom said that we have to meet her at the garden, we ate going to have a talk," Roxas stated, turning around to leave.

"About what?"

"I dunno."

OOOOOOOOOO

"So how does it feel, Ms. President?" Namine asked as she continued to massage her sister's tired shoulder.

"A tea and a massage from my sister? Great!" Kairi answered as she moaned I pleasure but still continue her paper works.

"You owe me a shopping then," Namine chuckled.

"What! What are you talking about?" the auburn girl's eyes widen in shock, 'Oh how she hate shopping'.

"Please Kai… for my sake," the blond twin pouted as she used her famous puppy eyes to beg her sister when it comes to shopping matter.

"N-no Namine not with that eyes… No never!" she complained averting her eyes.

"Pwease… Kaiwi."

"Ugh…Okay, okay I'll go with you," Kairi grumbled in defeat.

"Yehey!" the blond squealed in joy, "I know that you couldn't resist me."

"Yeah right."

…

..

.

"I'M done!" Kairi finally finished her work as she hugged her sister in joy.

"So?"

Kairi adjusted again her glasses to think, "I'm heading to the 'Seventh heaven."

"But why?"

"I work there as a waitress you know."

"I know that, but Kairi you can just told mom that you are tired," Namine whined.

Kairi volunteered to work as a waitress at their mother Tifa Lockhart's five-star restaurant called 'Seventh heaven' even though they were already that rich. They actually lived at a luxurious four-storey mansion in Radiant Garden with dozens of maids, servants, butlers, bodyguards, drivers and cooks. Plus their father Cloud strife owned a company 'Strife Food and Beverages Inc.' that also the resources of Seventh heaven.

"But I'm not tired,"Kairi opened her eyes wide and straighten her body and hair. "See?"

" . .Liar.'

"But Nami! PLEASE!"

"Okay, okay you won."

"Yes! Now we're even."

OOOOOOOOOO

"So did you like our new house boys?" a brunette woman asked her sons, as she took a sip of her tea, crossing her legs in a lady-like way.

'Mom it's a mansion, not house," corrected Sora.

"Oh, right…mansion," Aerith chuckled.

"Great…larger than our last mansion," Roxas grinned.

"I'm glad, actually your father and I used to live here at Radiant Garden when we were at your age, we grew here, study here, met here, and fell in love," she explained dreamily thinking about her past memories. "And I hope Sora, that you will found yours in here," she added narrowing her green eyes at Sora who was whistling innocently.

She sighed helplessly, "Anyway, we're going to visit you grandpa tomorrow, so be good. Especially you, Sora."

"Yeah, yeah," the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going to study mom?" Roxas asked politely of course.

"It's a secret,"Aerith grinned.

"Can I ask a question5?"

"You're already asking a question."

"Shut up Sora."

"Sora that's bad, what is it Roxas?"

"Does our school have… music club," the blond asked sheepishly.

As the blond said the word 'school' the guy beside him became pale. Because school means: study, projects, homeworks, quizzes, exam, seatwork, and old crazy teachers. But he immediately lit up when he thought something interesting.

"Of course Roxas," their mother smiled.

"When are we going to study?" Sora immediately asked eager to know.

"Tomorrow."

"Yes!" the brunette cheered.

"What was that all about Sora?"

His brother asked in confusion.

"Well Roxas, we are going to study tomorrow and we are going to meet a lot of hot chicks there and trust me, those kinds of chicks are so 'easy' and they will eventually fall for my charms and be mine," the brunette smirked evilly

"Don't care about that."

"You're just jealous, because you don't have any."

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!

"Are too!"

Aerith sighed at his twins' behaviors. Surely they were both look alike and had the same features, except Sora was a brunette while Roxas was a blond. They were both attractive and popular at their old school, but their manners and interest were different.

Roxas was the goody-one, who respected everyone, especially women, kids, and elders. He loved music, skate boards and was a straight-A student. He was idolized and was drooled over but he didn't care about that and his reputation, he preferred studying than that.

While Sora on the other hand, was a complete different from Roxas, he was a naughty-jock who loved flirting, making-out, and partying. He didn't care about his failing grades, but was never a failure though, because he always used his charms as a bribe to his teachers. He also loved sports and music like Roxas but he preferred girls than that. Aerith wondered why girls just keep on throwing themselves at him, even though they are already aware about him being a playboy, they were still dying to be his girlfriend, and of course his son couldn't resist them also they were his temptation. Aerith also worried about him getting them pregnant and forced to be his wives, because she didn't love their type, they were too clingy and bitchy, she hate those kind of girls that Sora was bringing everyday at their home and having a make-out session inside his room. But surprisingly he was still a 'V'.

"Boys, that's enough," she sighed as her twins were glaring at each other.

"By the way, where is dad?" Roxas asked changing the subject.

"Oh! He left to visit his old friends."

"Geez, I'm hungry," Sora stated rubbing his growling stomach.

"I'm sorry, we don't have anything to eat, our cook is not yet here and we don't have any groceries," Aerith explained patting her son's back.

The brunette grumbled as he rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

'Looking for a restaurant."

"Restaurant?"

"yeah."

Aerith beamed, "Well I know a restaurant here, it's a five-star and their FOOD is really delicious."

"Really? What do they call it?" Sora asked.

"Seventh heaven," Aerith smiled. "And it was only 5 blocks away from our subdivision."

"I see," Sora nodded.

"And take this my dear," Aerith said extending her clasped hand towards sore.

"A key?"

"Yup! That's my present for you."

"Cool! Thanks Mom!" Sora exclaimed as he immediately ran towards his waiting brand new Mercedes.

"Do you also want to eat there?"

"Yes mom, but not now. I'm really exhausted, so maybe I'll rest," Roxas stood from his seat and kissed his mother's forehead. "You should rest too mom, you look tired."

"Thanks honey."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Here's your order sir, Enjoy your meal!"

After begging her twin sister to drop her at the Seventh heaven, Kairi immediately bid her sister goodbye and rushed towards the locker room, to wear her waitress outfit: red knee length fluffy dress, a white lacy apron, with a large bow at the back, and a white knee high boots. She also tied her hair in high pigtails with maid headband, and a pair of white wrist band and she still wore her glasses.

"Kairi dear, can I have you for a minute?" the manager asked (who was her mom's brother) smiling at his niece.

"Okay!" the girl nodded happily as she ran towards his uncle.

"Take a seat dear," Reno ordered as he sat at his responsible seat.

"What is it uncle?"

"Well, your mom called and she wanted you to be home now," the older red head explained.

"Why now?" Kairi grumbled. _**'Geez, another talk again.'**_

"I don't know Kairi, just follow your mom kay?" Reno said. "Besides, it's already five what if something will happen to you."

"Fine, goodbye uncle Reno!" she bid kissing his forehead and left his office.

When she lazily grabbed her things (still in a waitress outfit) she stubbornly headed towards the entrance, but before she could **almost** got out of there, she bumped onto something… rather someone.

"O-ouch!" she held her head. "Hey, watch it!"

"It's not me who's not looking Miss, it was you," a cold baritone voice answered.

She looked up to see who the arrogant was, her eyes grew wide as she examined the man, gravity defying hair, blue eyes, tall, and well-toned body. Just examining him made her grimaced, this kind of a guy was a total bastard and she hate it.

Her head boiled up. "Why thank you, you are so gentle, Sir," she hissed sarcastically. She will never back down here, even more when her pride's on the line.

He ignored her, but did not move.

"Not moving, until you apologize for _**hitting**_ me," he teased and grinned.

She groaned, fiddling her glasses_. 'Men really, they love to tease until you're fuming with anger'._

She cleared her throat, "I'm really sorry, Mister," she said not really meant it. "Now can you please move so I could go out already, you're making my legs hurt." She rolled her eyes.

But to her surprise, he grabbed her waist and pulled her outside.

"H-hey! What the heck are y-you doing? Let me go!" she grunted.

"No way," he continued pulling her until they were at the parking lot, with less people, with less noise. He pinned her to a car.

"Now say your _**apology**_, I mean _**sincerely**_," he made sure to emphasize the words, as he pursed his lips staring at her.

She scoffed, crossing her arms as she stared back. "Oh God! I can't believe you and your stupid ego. Is it a really big deal that I don't apologize **accidently** bumping on you? Did I give you some injury? Hell no!"

"What if I said yes?" he simply answered not hesitating. "Just say your apology miss."

"Are you challenging me? Well never!" she just continued to stare at him.

"What? Where is your apology? I'm waiting."

"Don't care. I already apologized, done my part, never doing it again, so now please move aside. I need to go home now." She said strongly.

He looked down, leaning closer.

"W-what are you d-doing..?" she stammered.

"Going to kiss you, since you did not follow my order, I'm going to punish you instead," he smirked.

"W-what?" she squeaked, closing her eyes, silently praying to God, that what was she going to do in a situation like this. As she continued to pray, the guy in front of her misunderstood her actions as he chuckled making Kairi arch her brow.

"You anticipated my kiss?" he smirked. "Me? Kiss you? Sorry princess but I don't kiss a girl playing hard to get, better luck next time…I guess?"

'_What kind of man is he? Jerk!'_ she didn't expect that though, but the remarks made her face flustered, she has to fight to make him pay.

"W-why you! You bastard! First, I am not playing hard to get. Second, why would I anticipate your kiss to a guy like you? I rather die. And lastly, do you really know how to kiss?" she teased, trying to hide her anger.

"Watch it or you will regret everything you have said, and I really meant it," he warned.

Of course the auburn did not listen, why would she? He already said it; he would never kiss a girl like her. So she's safe now, literally.

Kairi smirked, "Oh? Did I hurt you sir?" she continued. "Or maybe you really did not know how to kiss? You know cheek and forehead kissing? Like kisses you gave to—"

As her uncle said, something will happen to her. She reminded herself to don't trust strangers and think twice before you decide, because before she could finish her saying, her vision became blurred and felt a warm, soft, calm and hot feeling against her lips.

He kissed her.

Passionately.

OOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: So how was it? Just review for me to know!

Ja-nee!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

I HATE YOU

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**CHAPTER 2**

She immediately went home, after that incident with the 'stranger', hiding her flushed cheeks from the people she passed by. It was her **first** and was only stolen from a guy she barely knew, she rather kiss a gay than a guy like him. But still, a question was bothering her since the guy left her and touching her lips unknowingly, "Why did I kiss back?" Well she couldn't admit to herself that she liked it, and keep blaming and cursing him, for stealing her first kiss.

"That JERK!" throwing her brush harshly, she cursed again and screamed. But a knock interrupted her, making her to flop down onto her bed (king sized)."How dare he!" she muttered to herself, waiting for the intruder to come.

"Kairi, something wrong?" her sister asked, as she went inside.

The auburn girl face flushed in embarrassment as she averted her gaze way from her sister. "Something unexpected happened."

"Really?" her twin squealed as she rushed to her sister's side, eager to know what happened to her sister, that made her look like a shy teenager.

"Y-you don't… have t-to know," she stammered.

This made Namine arched her brow her sister, was never been like this: flushed cheeks, and introverted? Hell she was always bold and confident, and that made her a good model at their school, and of course her cheeks flushed at times, but that it when you made her angry. And flushed cheeks and angry, **were** not a good combination, so that means something interesting happened. "Did you meet a guy?"

Kairi gave her a shocked expression," How come that was the first reason that came to your mind?"

The blond girl smirked, "So you really did meet a guy."

"Fine… yes I met a guy, so what?" she admitted, half-heartedly.

"Tell me, is he tall?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded lazily.

"Hot?"

"I dunno."

"Cocky?"

"Absolutely COCKY."

"V-shaped, toned body?"

"Uhh?...yes"

"THEN HE IS HOT!"

"Not really."

"UH! Kairi you are being stubborn, why don't you just admit it!" Namine whined.

"Well, saying the truth," the auburn just shrugged, but of course she was mentally struggling to herself to admit the truth.

"Fine, just tell me what happened then."

This made her face flushed **again **in hundred shades of red, as she averted he face," No way!"

"Come on Kairi!"

"N-no never!"

"Okaaay… then I will tell mom that you just lost your virginity," the blond smirked.

"WHAT! THAT WAS A TOTAL LIE!"

"Tell me the truth or else-"

"FINE!"

"You really can't resist your lovel-"before she could finish her sentence, she was greeted by a soft, but huge pillow.

"Just shut up…and listen!" she shouted, burying her face with a pillow. She shook her head hastily as images of what happened earlier flashes in her mind.

_**Flashback:**_

_**At first the kiss was calm and soft, until the stranger moaned in pleasure and deepened the kiss, pinning her more securely at the side of the car. Kairi's body began to tremble when his hands started to stroked her arms. Still not satisfied from the pleasure, he opened his mouth, and started licking her puffy pink lips begging for an entrance.**_

_**Realization struck her head, as she pushed him roughly away from her. "You jerk! H-how could you!" she panted and glared at him with her blurry vision.**_

"_**I already warned you, but you didn't listen," the guy smirked. "Besides I want to prove that I am a good kisser."**_

"_**P-PERVERT!"**_

"_**But you did like it."**_

"_**I did not."**_

"_**Really? Then why did you kiss me back!" he sang.**_

"_**I DID NOT!" she yelled, embarrassed.**_

"_**Let's see," he challenged leaning closer.**_

_**Then Kairi only thought about what women do, in this kind of situation.**_

_**She slapped him.**_

_**Hard.**_

"_**I-I hate you!"**_

_**Surprisingly, the guy did not shouted back or forced her, As if he expected this, unlike the other pervert guys. Instead, he leaned again, and placed her eyeglasses on her, making Kairi see the smirking brunette in front of her.**_

"_**Well, I enjoyed kissing you," he confessed touching his swollen cheeks.**_

_**Kairi averted her eyes from the blue ones. Until he stepped back, turning around.**_

"_**Until we meet again, Princess," he winked, and started to walk towards the restaurant.**_

_**Poor Kairi just stared at his silhouette until he was gone.**_

_**END of Flashback.**_

"UGH!"

"Oh my gosh! Kairi that was so sweet!" the blond squealed. "I wish something like that will happen to me."

"NAMINE!"

"Really that's so romantic."

Kairi stared at her twin in disgust, that guy just stole her first kiss and he was only a stranger, they barely knew each other, and now her sister was telling her that it was a romantic? Well to bad she was not a romanticist kind of girl. "No Namine! He's a-"

"Hottie?"

"Y-yeah, a hottie… i-I mean-"

"See, you like him."

"NO he's a jerk, pervert, asshole, I-I hate him!"

"Yeh, right."

"Namine!"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Miss Namine, miss Kairi, your mom wants to see you at the living room."

"COMING!"

After responding, Namine immediately looked at her twin, "So did you ask his name?"

"Why should I?"

She sighed helplessly; right her twin was not good in romance or getting to know a guy, "Then just tell me what he looks like?"

She thought about him, his gravity-defying brown hair that tempted her to caress. And his eyes, his intimidating ocean-blue eyes, that reminded her the sky, so peaceful, calm and serene. She was not aware that she was in her own world, and her twin sister was smirking at her, already knowing what she was thinking.

"KAIRI?" her twin's voice brought her back to reality, as she was pinching her red cheeks because of her stupidity fantasizing about a guy.

She thought about an excuse," I forgot w-what he looks like, and we should be going now, mom wants to talk to us, so Tata!" she said so fast and ran, leaving her sister in daze.

Kairi gritted her teeth," Stupid day, stupid guy, stupid KISS!"

OOOOOOOOOO

**"**Welcome home Master Sora!" a butler greeted as he removed the brunette's jacket politely.

Sora just grinned and went upstairs, but before he could open the double mahogany doors of him, he was confronted by his bored-looking brother.

"What took you so long? You should sleep now, cause we still have school tomorrow," Roxas scold.

"Geez Roxy, I know all of that, and you don't have to act like a mom. it makes you girly," Sora grimaced at his twin being goody-goody.

The blond just rolled his eyes, "Where were you by the way?"

"Seventh heaven," he grinned.

"And?"

"And what?"

Roxas sighed._ 'Something not right happened'_ "You were wearing that stupid smile of yours, since you came."

"Really?" the brunette asked innocently.

"YEAh!"

"i'm not."

"Geez I'm going to bed now, make sure your not going to act playboy tomorrow," Roxas reminded, although he knew, he was only wasting his saliva and time in scolding him. His twin couldn't avoid temptation.

When Sora went to his room, he immediately flopped down onto his bed, and sighed dreamily. "Amethyst eyes and auburn hair huh? Too bad I didn't have the chance to know your name," he murmured to himself, and brought his hands to his parted lips and caressing it, remembering the time he kissed her.

"I hope, I could see you again...Princess."

OOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So that was only for now, it was already midnight in here so I have to sleep and continue this tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks to my 4 lovely reviewers, I appreciate your comments and I hope that you guys will keep an eye on this story. Thanks to my best friend Colleene, to my friend Sarah and to my other classmates who gave me hope to continue on writing a story. I Love you guys! And promise that I will make this A-ok.**

**I would like to thank:**

**Mermaid-Hanon,****VoNgOla**** 10****th****, angelsarah, and Vady27**

**For reviewing the first chapter.**

**PLEASE REAVIEW! AND PLEASE ANSWER MY POLL!**

**ciao**

**-Primavera05**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ATTENTION! Please reread the chapter two, I added something at the last part, hope it will make you guys giddy! SO here's the third chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KH and FF characters.**

I HATE YOU

CHAPTER 3

"That's right girls, were going to have a visitors tomorrow at night, I invited them to have a dinner with us," a brown haired woman smiled, Tiffany 'Tifa' Lockhart-Strife; the beloved mother of Kairi and Namine, and the wife of Cloud Strife. She had those reddish-brown eyes and long dark brown hair, and was a total beauty like her daughters. She was a friendly and lovely woman that her daughters' friends and other people liked her, especially her family. Although she was always busy working as a doctor, she still tried to spend her free time with her family.

"Who are they mom?" her blond daughter asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

At this the woman smiled softly, "They are mine and your dad's friends."

"Really?" Kairi bobbed in, "So you guys are going to have a reunion?"

Tifa giggled, "Uh-huh, and you guys are included!"

"YES! ANOTHER PARTY!"

"Nami, it's not a party I'ts a dinner."

"It's the same Kai!'

"Okay, okay…" the auburn haired sighed, and look at her chuckling mother, "So mom, do you have any reminders?"

"Oh, I want you guys to wear a **decent** dress, and to welcome them whole-heartedly… got it?"

"Hai!"

"Good," Tifa stood up and walked towards her twins. "That's all I wanted to say thank you for your cooperation."

"It's okay mom," the twins answered.

"I love you sweeties, I and your dad are happy to have you," the woman said hugging them. "You should sleep now, you guys still have school."

"OKAY!" they both chorused and kissed their mom. "Goodnight mom!"

"Goodnight girls!"

OOOOOOOOOO

He swept his hair coolly, and looked at his reflection with a smug expression, "Girls…be ready, your prince charming is here."

"Wow… I guess you're not nervous anymore," his brother interrupted bid a bored look in his face.

"Of course, you're the one who told me that being nervous doesn't suit me." He winked.

Roxas adjusted his glasses and kept his bored expression, "Hurry up then Romeo…your **Juliets** are waiting for you."

OOOOOOOOOOO

A huge crowd was gathered at Wise Academy as a black limo suddenly parked at the front of the school.

"Who are they? I haven't seen that limo before."

"Maybe a transfer."

"I hope he's a guy!"

"A hot guy specifically!"

"I'm so excited!"

"Maybe she's a babe!"

"Yeah, a sexy one!"

Their whispers were cut off, as two male teenagers came out from the limo. They were look alike, and have the same body, and height. The other one was a blond, the uniform suited him perfectly. He wore glasses, which made him look more matured and hot. While the other one look smugly, he had a brown and liked the other guy beside him, the uniform suited him perfectly. Unlike the silent blond, this guy looked cocky as he winked at the girls, making them gaga and nosebleed.

The crowd was divided into two, making way to the two transfer students. As they walked in the middle, girls started screaming, squealing, and giggling about how hot and attractive they were, as if they were kind of celebrity. The blond just ignored them and kept walking, while the other one kept winking and waving to them.

"Come on Roxas wave!" the brunette whispered.

"I'm not like you Sora!"

"Come on, they are going to hate you if you keep that attitude of yours."

"Don't care."

"Geez, is this the way you're going to impress them?"

"I'm not impressing them Sora."

"Please, just try…at least once." The brunette begged.

Roxas sighed, as he stopped his tracks, followed by his brother who had a confused look. "Fine," he grumbled.

He adjusted his glasses, and brushed his hands through his blond spikes. Then he did one thing that he swore that he will never do it again.

He winked.

After that they quickened their pace, avoiding the fountain of bloods that will ruined their uniform.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Good morning Mr. Ansem," the auburn haired student council president greeted, as she bowed her head showing courtesy to the man in front of him.

The old man, who wore a lab coat and had a long blond hair with a pair of orange eyes smiled and gestured her to sit down, which she obeyed. "We are going to have transfer students today," he explained.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and as a president… your obligation is to tour them around the school."

"I understand, but Mr. Ansem who are they?" Kairi asked hoping that it would be a female.

The principal laughed, causing Kairi to arch her brows, "Actually… they are my grandson, and they are from twilight town and just moved here yesterday."

"Oh… I see," _'So they are guys' _she thought to herself. "So who are they?"

Before the principal could answer her question, they were interrupted by a knock, "Mr. Ansem your grandsons are here," the voice said, and they could hear footsteps coming towards them.

The principal grinned and approached 'them', leaving Kairi for a moment. She could hear them chuckling, and saying 'how are you' and 'you've grown' behind the walls that separated them. The auburn girl wonder for a moment, _'Why do I feel like, I'm not going to like what will happen next'_. Her thoughts were interrupted by the clearing sound of the principal's throat, "Kairi, I want you to meet my grandsons," he said as he stepped aside, making space for the two.

When the unknown persons stepped forward, Kairi removed her glasses shakily when a glimpse of a familiar brunette caught her eyes, and rubbed it with her skirt trying to make things clearer and brought it back to her eyes, hoping that she was only dreaming at first.

But then luck was not on her side as she stared wide-eyed at the smirking brunette in front of her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: So that's for now, I hope you like it guys. Thanks for reviewing/visiting this fiction. I really appreciate it. And thanks also to the certain one who visited and voted my poll. Please vote!

Ja-nee

-primavera05


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whew! After months of not updating finally! I'm really sorry guys for the late update of this chapter, it's just School is totally a torture to me…No offense! And I also need to review my lessons for our upcoming exam next week, but before that happens, I'm going to update a chapter of one of my stories… So here it is! Hope you guys will enjoy this one: D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KINGDOM HEARTS**

"**I HATE YOU"**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**F**or Kairi, meeting a new student would make her day happier, meeting new **innocent **faces, touring them around the wonderful sights of Wise Academy, new responsibilities, showing them how fun it is in WA and making them as her new friends.

But now, it seemed like everything to her turned upside down, as her amethyst eyes stared wide-eyed at the smirking blue ones in front of her.

"_What in the world is that boy doing in here?"_

"Kairi, is something wrong?"

She shook her head to dismiss her thoughts as she forced a smile at the new faces in front of her…yeah **new** faces…, "Good morning Mr.—"

"Nice to see you _again_ Princess," the brunette one interrupted her.

_DAMN!_

Oh, how she remember his voice and the way he called her Princess. It always make her cringed.

"You know each other, Sora?" a blond haired guy asked.

The brunette smirked. "Yeah, we just met yesterday at the restaurant mom was talking about, and you know Roxy… we even k—"

"—Fair," she continued, facing the blond teen completely ignoring the brunette.

The blond smiled, yeah…you heard it SMILED, "Oh, please stop that formalities, you can call me Roxas if you want."

The auburn teen giggled, _"At least this blond is completely different from the chocobo head, oops…sorry dad." _Okay then, Roxas, Welcome to Wise Academy!"

"Uum Rox-"

"Since you're the president of this school, could you tour **me** around?"

At that, Kairi beamed, this is a good sign for her, and she had a feeling that this guy would be her friend anytime soon. "Oh sure! By the way, the name is Kairi, Kairi Strife at your service!"

Instead of shaking her hands, Roxas took it and brought it to his lips gracefully.

Kairi was shock at the blonde's doing that she stood there like a statue.

"Roxas, bro! What the heck are you doing?!" complained the forgotten brunette.

Hearing his voice made Kairi jump from her state, as she smiled bashfully at the blond who was still holding her soft hands. "M-my Roxas what a s-sweet guy you…are."

"What—"

"Of course, who wouldn't be when they're with a gorgeous girl like you," He winked... nice one

The clearing of throat interrupted them from their 'flirting session' as they look at the elder blond, "Seems like my grandchild has a thing in my president here," he chuckled. "Anyway, you guys should continue that later, you still have classes to attend to, and Kairi please accompany them to their rooms and don't forget Sora, I guess you didn't notice his charms." He grinned.

The brunette gasped. "No way, don't tell me that Roxas' charms were better than mi-"

"Shall we Miss Kairi?" interrupted the blond as he looked at the girl.

Kairi smiled sweetly and nodded, "See you later Mr. Wise."

As the two walked outside, they didn't notice the brunette behind them was glaring his daggers at his blond twin who was unbelievably

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well I hope that you guys enjoyed the tour," Kairi stated.

"Well, I enjoyed it," Roxas smiled wiping his eyeglasses with his shirt. "So, what now?"

"Well, we still have time for our fourth period, what is your assigned subject?"

Roxas look at the small paper he was holding and replied, "I have Physics."

"Oh, that would be on Room 506 with Ms. Aurora, no worries she's a good teacher," she assured.

"I see, well then I see you later Kairi!" Roxas bid and run off, excited to start learning again.

Kairi sighed and turn around, "Well I thought that it would be that awkward."

"Of course it wasn't, because all you did was to flirt with my brother."

Oh, great. How she completely forgot this guy. Yes, he was right because all she did is to avoid him by keeping all her attention to Roxas, and succeed. But now, she was completely stuck with him.

She just continued walking; pretending that she didn't heard him.

"Oh, so your name is Kairi, what a wonderful name."

**Ignore**.

"Do you know that I've been thinking of you last night?"

**Ignore**.

"Especially your waitress outfit that suited you."

**Ignore**.

"And I'm wondering if I could see you again."

**Ignore**.

"But here we are, it seems like fate is trying to bring us closer.

**Ignore.**

"Are you ignoring me?"

"_Hell yeah."_

The brunette chuckled, "Yeah, right."

**Ignore**.

"It seems like your thinking about what happened between us last night."

**Ignore**.

"Oh, how I remember the way you responded to my ki-"

"**OH, for Pete's sake would you shut up!"**

He smirked, "That's the princess that I met last night."

"Fuck off."

"Harsh," he chuckled. "So tell me, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She sighed helplessly "How should I know? What are you thinking anyway?"

"You know it already."

"Uhhh… just tell me already!"

"The Kiss."

Oh.

_Oh._

_**OH.**_

"As I thought, you did **love** it."

She scoffed, "Of course I don't, who would love to kiss by you anyway?"

"Them," he answered casually.

"What?"

"Them," he repeated pointing at the other teenager girls who have been sighing dreamily while staring at the brunette. "See, they can't resist my looks."

"Well it's them, not me." She defended.

"Do you want me to prove it to you then?"

"Sure," she answered dumbly.

Then when Sora stopped in his tracks, it hit her. Oh how she wanted to get her answer back.

"W-wait I m-mean—"

But too late he was already pinning her against the wall.

_**Again**_.

OOOOOOOOOOO

He looked at her with intense eyes and moved her face closer, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Uuuhhh…I-i—"

"_Damn it, why am I feeling like this?"/_

"What are you going to do if I kiss you again?"

"So—"

"Do you know that I've been thinking of your soft lips last night?"

"…"

"And that I was tempted to taste it ever since I my eyes had met yours."

"…"

"Damn my brother that he took your attention from me."

"Pl-"

"Onee-chan is that you?"

Sora immediately back away from her, while Kairi was breathing heavily. _"God, Namine… I owe you one."_

"Uhhmmm… was I interrupted something?"

They looked up and saw a blonde haired girl, Namine blinking in confusion.

"Oh, no… you're not Namine, anyway I would like you to meet him, he is one of the transfer student and also the grandson of Mr. Wise," she informed.

"The name is Sora, Sora Fair," Sora extended his hand.

Namine looked at him carefully from head to toe, "Do you happen to meet my sister at a restaurant called '7th Heaven'?"

"Namine what are yo—"

"Yeah, we met last night, why do you ask?" it was obvious that there was a glint in his eyes.

The blonde girl looked at her, grinning mischievously with eyes saying "Oh, so he is that guy!"

Of course as her twin sister she knew what she was saying. "Namine, please—"

"We'll discuss it later… Tata!" then the blonde run-off.

"What was that?"

"UHHH! Don't mind her…"

"Anyway, let us continue what we were doing earlier."

"IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"Then explain to me why you're blushing?"

Whut?

"I-I am not."

"Of course-"

"What is your subject now?" she changed the subject, trying to escape from his oh so torture.

"Math."

"Uhhh, damn it! We're the same," she whined.

"See, fate is trying to bring us closer."

"Just Shut UP!"

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So how is it? I hope it did not bore you or else IM DEAD!**

**Anyway, I would to thank you guys for following this story, and also I also want to say hi to my friends Whimsically Nightlock and OhCher thank you for your support, luv ya guys!**

**So that's all for now, see you again maybe next week? Dunno just please keep track on this fiction and I really appreciate that…**

**Bye!**

**-Primavera05**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Wow, I am really surprised that I got reviews on the 4th chapter… I am not really expecting that honestly..:3, Well I am really bouncing in joy that time and giggling like a little girl when I read your comments…(Uaaahhh, I am so happy!) I really appreciate it guys and because of that, here is the chapter FIVE! I hope you will enjoy it all!**_

**_Summary:"You know what, I hate the kind of guy who loves to play the feelings of the women, I hate men when they trying to hit on girls, and I hate boys when they only dated girls and just dumped them like a piece of trash. Specifically I HATE YOU!"_**

**_Disclaimer: don't own the characters._**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**I HATE YOU**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Sighing** heavily, she opened the door of the cafeteria and went inside. Oh, how exhausted she was, because of her classmates were asking about her relationship with a certain someone. She remembered the time when he was introducing his self in front of the English Class.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Silence enveloped inside the classroom as everyone stared or rather drooled (except for the guys of course, well if they weren't gay Lol.) at the brunette guy in front of the room, who was grinning back at them cockily._

_Well, let us give a round of applause for their teacher who was known as Professor Marluxia (who was currently wiping his drool XD) for interrupting the silence inside the room. "Well, everyone Please Welcome Mr—"_

"_Thank you Sir, but I prefer introducing myself," the brunette guy interrupted and winked at his teacher who sighed dreamily. (ahhh, he's a gay!)_

_After clearing his throat, he faced the whole class giving them his trademark grin. "G'morning everyone, the name is Sora, Sora Ethan Fair, It is really a pleasure to meet you all," he introduced, and bowed his head._

"_Tell us about yourself Sora-kun!" exclaimed a brunette girl at the back._

_The brunette grinned and replied, "Well, I came from Twilight Town and we just moved here yesterday. My mom's name is Aerith Gainsborough-Fair, she's a designer and a florist. My dad's name is Zackary "Zack" Fair who is a member of a first class SOLDIER."_

"_I am turning eighteen on April twenty-five, I… mean me and my twin," he stopped when gasps were heard in the room. "Something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to his side.(HOW CUTE!.) he continued when everyone shook their heads. "I love sports and music, heh! I also learned to play guitar, so that I could serenade girls when I am courting them," she winked, making the girls giggled and blushed._

"_Well, that's all I could say," Sora stated while scratching the back of his head. _

_Professor Marluxia nodded and gestured, "Well, Mr. Fair is there anything you wanted to say to someone?"_

"_Oh right, I forgot," he chuckled and face the ebony girl who was just an inches apart from him. He studied her face and asked, "You really look familiar, have we met before?" he asked to the girl, who was helplessly shaking her head with her burning face. His face lit up and smiled, "Aaah! That's right- you were in my dreams last night, oh how I've been thinking of your wonderful face my dear Juliet." If they were a sort of anime, the girl in front of him was already bursting a fountain of blood._

"_E-enough of your charms Mr. Fair, now class concentrate please, and as for you Mr. Fair, your seat would be at the back next to Ms. Strife," Professor Marluxia explained. "Strife! Raise your hand." He ordered._

_Sora waited for a hand to rise, until her eyes met with a pair of violet once, which was obviously wide. He smirked, and started walking._

"_Kairi, I said raise your hand!" Professor Marluxia shouted._

_The auburn girl just sighed, and raised her hand, how come it happened, she was just looking at the window earlier, completely ignoring him when he was introducing and now he was going to sit next to her. Great, just GREAT. _

_Professor Marluxia nodded and faced the brunette, "Now, your seat would be—," he was cut off as he was greeted by no one._

_Eyes followed the brunette, who was walking with his hand on his pockets towards the auburn girl with a sour expression. He placed his left foot on the chair and laid his arms above his knees with his head moving slowly to the auburn girl who was watching him intently._

"_We met each other yesterday, then we met earlier at the office of my grandfather, then we both have Math subject as third period, and now we met again on English class, was it really destiny that IS bringing us closer or just luck?" the brunette asked gazing at the girl's violet eyes._

"_Oh My GOSH! Kairi, you never said that you have a boyfriend?" Asked a brunette girl, who was sitting at her back._

"_He __**is**__ not my boyfriend Selphie," she said sternly._

"_A hot boyfriend correction," said another._

"_Garnet!"_

"_But it is true my dear," the brunette guy butted in. "Remember that we even ki—"_

_Now the guy weren't able to finish his sentence because of his aching…uhhh, you guys know it already._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She massaged her forehead as she looked through the whole Cafeteria, and was surprised that the annoying brunette earlier was already sitting on her and her friends spot and was surrounded with girls, specifically the **cheerleaders**. It was obvious that he was flirting with them, and the girls liked it anyway.

Her face fumed with annoyance as she caught him already French kissing a blonde girl_…"T-that jerk… he IS only a new student and now he is already making-out with someone? Oh, he needs to learn some manners!"_

She was about to approach them and interrupt their wonderful session, but was surprised when someone held her shoulders, keeping her from her tracks.

"What?!" she asked annoyingly, but her face lightened when she was greeted by a familiar blond.

"Chill," he chuckled, adjusting his reading glasses.

"Roxas,… sorry about that, it's just," she gestured to the direction of his twin.

Roxas sighed and led her to an unoccupied table, "You should be used to it," he stated as he sat down.

"Huh?"

"I mean Sora, he is really like that, and actually he is a big Casanova. Believe it or not, everyday he has a different girlfriend, when he had enough he will dump them eventually," he explained.

Kairi's eyes widened, "Is he not contented with a single girlfriend?" she asked.

Roxas just shrugged, "Well, for him…NO, because he said to me that he wanted to taste the different kinds of girls."

"WHAT?!"

Roxas immediately covered her mouth because of her loudness, "SSShhh…Calm down, actually in our old school, he wasn't the only one like that, they're a group, 'The Jocks' whom the others called."

"But Roxas," she started, removing the guy's hands. "It is not good to play with the girls feelings."

The blond scoffed, "The girls don't care anyway, they just wanted to make-out with my brother, even they already know that, that relationship wouldn't last longer."

"But—"

"I couldn't blame my brother though," Roxas cut her off.

"Why?"

The blond guy sighed and gave her a solemn look, "I don't know the whole details, all I know is that…he was betrayed."

"T-that…that's sad, but still it isn't right, how about the other girls who were in love with him," she said in a soft voice.

"No one ever love him Kairi, aside from his looks, and don't worry, Sora aren't the type who played with girls with innocent faces, he just go out with girls…who are…you know it already."

"Easy on bed?"

"NO?!" Roxas yelled in surprise, "Girls, who are…like a bitch," he finished. "Believe it or not, my brother is still a 'V',"

Kairi's face was like 'O' as she nodded slowly, "You know, he should stop acting like that, or else he wouldn't able to grow old with someone," she stated.

Roxas grinned mischievously and faced her, "Don't worry, he already met someone who he wanted to be with."

"Huh?"

The blond guy chuckled, "You're totally a clueless person, Miss President, why don't you know it for yourself. Well then time really does fly when you're having fun, I'm going to leave you with your friends now, see you later," he bid and left quickly.

Kairi was left in daze as she slowly turned her gaze on Sora, and was surprised to see him looking at her with a great intense in his eyes. She immediately averted her gaze when she heard the loud and bubbly voice of her best friend.

"KAIRI–CHAN!" exclaimed a green-eyed brunette, with her sister smiling mischievously behind the girl.

She groaned, _"This is going to be a long day."_

OOOOOOOOOO

"O come on Kairi, why don't you just PLEASE tell the truth? Huh?" pleaded Selphie as she carelessly tugged on Kairi's arms.

"For the twentieth time, I already told the truth, okay?" she groaned helplessly. "We just met on the Seventh Heaven, and he tried to flirt with me, but you already know that I am not the kind of girl who just gives herself with strangers, SO I REJECTED HIM!"

"Okay, okay, geez Kairi, come on… it your chance now to replace hi—"

"Kairi, who was the blond guy you were talking to earlier," Namine said, changing the subject, much to Kairi's relief.

"Weell, his name is Ro—"

"Sora."

The auburn girl's eyes widened in surprise, as she felt someone sat beside her. _"His familiar voice and his scent, that means one thing… I AM IN DANGER!"_

"OOhhh, so you're the new guy," said Selphie, looking at her knowingly. "The name is Selphie."

The brunette guy smiled sweetly and responded,"It is really a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle," and kissed her friend's hand.

"_What a jerk!"_

Her friend giggled and winked, "Are you in a relationship already?"

"Sel—"

"Well no, but if you agreed to be my girlfriend then, yes would be my answer," the brunette answered, winking back at her friend.

"_Okay, so he just met her, and he barely knows my friend, then he is already asking her to be his girlfriend, REALLY?!"  
_

Her best friend pouted and said, "Awww, that's sweet, but Sora my dear…I'm not really looking forward of having a relationship…so I am sorry… but you know, my dear friend here, she's 100 percent SINGLE," she felt her best friend's teasing eyes were gesturing her.

Then she felt him smirking.

"Well, hello there Miss Kairi, or should I say _princess_," now he called her again that way.

"Hi," she answered quickly and began scrambling her things, desperately looking for an escape.

"Now, why's the sudden rush, aren't you happy to see me?"

"_Hell yeah!"_

"Not now, Sora… I really need to go now," she stood up and turned.

She knew that her feet were moving, but why she was still beside the table? Well it's because, someone was holding her back.

"You forgot something," it said, and she could feel his breath behind her ear, giving her a great amount of goosebumps.

"W-what is it?" she asked stammering, while her two companions were busy watching them and snickering. Not only those two, because the whole Cafeteria was watching them.

"This," it said, and then she felt something on her neck.

"_OH NO, DON'T TELL ME HE—"_

"Oh my GOD! He kissed her on her neck!"

That was the last thing she wanted to hear before she passed out.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure dear that you are okay now?" her mom asked while tying a red sash around her waist. They stood in front of a whole-body mirror, and she was clad with a black cocktail dress, while her twin was in a blue ones.

"Yes, mom," she answered toying with long auburn hair with curls at the end.

"But earlier, the school said that you passed out," her mom said with a worried tone.

She smiled sweetly at her mom and said. "Mom, I told you I am okay, it's just it was so hot earlier that I passed out."

She could hear her sister was coughing right now.

"Are you okay dear?"

Instead of answering her mother, her twin said, "So that's why you wanted to left already when he—"

"Don't you dare finish your sentence," she warned dangerously.

Her twin smirked, "So you already admitted that he IS hot!"

"NAMINE!"

Their mother giggled knowingly, "Oh, so that's why you passed out."

"Mom, you're wro—"

"Don't worry dear; I was also like that whenever I was seeing your dad."

"Bu—"

"Who is the lucky guy then?"

"NO ONE!"

"Okay, okay, it's better though, because I know that when you finally meet our visitors, then you heart would finally bloom," her mom explained, winking.

"Oh, so you mean that they are family?" her twin asked.

"Yes."

"And what is their family name then?"

Their mom paused for a moment to think, and said. "Fair."

"_Why does it sound familiar?"_

"My best friend's name is Aerith and her husband is Zack who is your daddy's best friend too," her mom explained.

"Oohh, so you guys are a group of best friends," her twin said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, if that's what you may call it, I guess?" her mom chuckled and continued, "They also have two sons, a twin I should say."

"_Twin?"_

"_Aerith?"_

"_Zack?"_

"_Fair?"_

"_Why those are sound familiar_?" she thought helplessly, then suddenly it hit her and her eyes grew wide in horror. _"Don't tell me."_

"…_My mom's name is Aerith Gainsborough-Fair, she's a designer and a florist. My dad's name is Zackary "Zack" Fair who is a member of a first class SOLDIER."_

And as if on cue, their doorbell rang, signaling that their guesses finally arrived.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**A/N: Oooohh, I guess that's for now, AND Happy Birthday for me! Whoohh, finally I turned 14, and I am really happy XD. Because of that this chapter is my gift to you guys, especially those who reviewed and following this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Please stay tune on this fiction! Belated Happy teachers' day to your teachers.**_

_**Author's replies:**_

_**OhCher: hahahaha, I am sorry but writing romance fiction is my great passion, so you can't blame me for that..:P But thank you for reviewing, hope it doesn't bore you reading this fiction…LoveYOu! And thank you also for greeting me a happy birthday..take care always:D**_

_**Q-A**__** the Authoress**__**: I am really sorry for the wrong grammars; I am not really good in it… But still thank you for finding my story funny, it was really a huge relief for meXD Thank you…and love you! Take care always.**_

_**Xion-puppe****t****: WAAAHHH! I really did thought that it made you bore, I was really worried,…but …you tricked me….hehehehe, thank you for reviewing and of course I will try to update as soon as possible…Love you and take care…XD**_

_**arxas**__**: hahaha, right I really made Sora a bad-boy in here, because I want him to see like that in games..hehehe…naughty meXD. About Roxas, I was trying to maybe, add some Roxiri in here, do you think it's okay? Thank you also for reviewing and love you…Take care…**_

_**randomlyalive**__**: Thank you for reviewing! And I am happy that it doesn't make you bore…please continue reading…and thank you again…love you…Take care!**_

_**Whimsically Nightlock: Hello there, I hope that you are reading this fic, thank you for being my wonderful friend who is always there for me! Thank you too for greeting me a happy birthdayXD…LOVE YOU! And always take care…XD**_

_**That's all for now…Thank you again and have a wonderful joyous great elegant enormous happy day!XD**_

_**-PRIMAVERA05**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's already our semester break! Whoooo! Anyway, guys I know that you notice that I changed the title, because according to my mom, it wasn't very pleasing if the title of this fic is 'I HATE YOU', well she got a point there and then she suggested that it would be better if I titled this 'BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE" that's more like it for me…I hope you don't mind about it. So sorry again for the very very VERY late update of mine, it's just we went out of town so I wasn't able to use any gadgets…REALLY SORRY… SO… here it is the chapter SIX!XD hope you guys will enjoy this one…and HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL OF YOU!**

**Summary:"You know what, I hate the kind of guy who loves to play the feelings of the women, I hate men when they trying to hit on girls, and I hate boys when they only dated girls and just dumped them like a piece of trash. Specifically I HATE YOU!"**

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Laughter** filled the dining room of the Strife's mansion as his parents and Mr. and Mrs. Strife were talking about their childhood memories, face were full of joy as they met again for a very long time.

"…and remember that Cloud decided to ditch his class, because he wasn't ready to face Tifa after he confessed to her," stated his father, Zack.

The blond man grumbled, "At least I didn't pee on my pants when I was confessing to a girl, right Zackary?" the blond teased, at his choking father.

Everyone laugh at that except from a certain auburn girl who was busy forking her pasta. _'Looks like someone is in deep in thought' _

He stared at the beauty who was seated in front of him; his face was full of awe as he examined her. Her curvaceous body was clad in a black cocktail dress that made her porcelain-like skin glow even more, with her auburn hair done with soft curls; everything was perfect except that…she still wore her eyeglasses that prevented him gaze at her tantalizing purple eyes, then again Gorgeous wasn't enough to describe her… cause she was like an angel…a fallen angel perhaps.

He shook those thoughts as he changed the reaction of his face; he gave her his trademark…his killer smile…

"So, we meet again princess," he stated, causing everyone to stare at him in wonder.

"Really, so you two already met?" asked the auburn's mother, Tifa.

"How come I never heard of that?" his mother Aerith asked.

He smirked when he noticed her nervous state as if she wanted the floor to swallow her. He decided to answer for her, "Actually, mom she is **my** girlfriend."

Gasps were now heard inside the room as he watched her angelic face became shock as everyone else.

"O-oni-chan, is it real?" her twin sister asked.

The auburn just sighed and stood up, making everyone looked at her, "Excuse me," it said and went out.

He could feel his twin grumbling beside him and walked out also. He became nervous about what happened, what if she hated him for doing that, and what's with her twin for following her?

"Was it true son?" his father asked.

"Oh, come on dad, It was only a joke…right Nami?" he forced a laugh and looked at the blonde girl, who was smiling at him.

"Yeah, Sora was the one who carried Kairi into the clinic earlier," the blonde explained.

"Ooh, guess I have to give you a credit for that boy," Mr. Strife chuckled.

"So, it means that four of you are attending the same school," said Mrs. Strife, with an excitement glint in her eyes.

"Yes, that's why Kairi acted like that; she doesn't know how to thank Sora for bringing him to the clinic," the blonde girl smiled.

He was relief that they didn't bother to ask more questions and talked about their memories again, he faced the smiling blond and mouthed a small 'thank you' and received a wink.

But he was still bothered about his twin and _his_ Kairi. He didn't expect her reaction about that…he thought that she was going to answer back and will lead again to their teasing remarks…But it happened differently, which he became worried of…

He decided to excused himself and went to the direction his twin headed, he cursed and blamed himself for that because of the scene he caught before him.

**OOOOOOOOOOO **

**She **was standing on the living room's balcony which was at the third floor of the five-storey mansion of theirs, reminiscing about her moments with a certain brunette.

She couldn't describe their first encounter, she didn't know if she should despise him for taking away her first kiss or not, her brain told her that she should loathe him for that but her heart said the opposite…when his lips were hovering hers, she could feel his warmth, his body close to hers. And at that moment, a bolt of electricity shot through her as his hands were caressing her back…she loved the feeling and she hated herself for that. She dismissed her thoughts when she heard someone called her name.

She looked back and saw Roxas, smiling solemnly at her, "Mind if I join you?" it asked.

She shook her head slowly and watched him walk towards her.

"So, care to explain the reason why you suddenly walked away?" the blond asked.

She sighed and sat on the railings, much to Roxas surprised.

She giggled and said, "This railing is made out of cement so you don't have to be worried, it doesn't suit you," she joked, and was about to answer his question when he chuckled and looked at her from head to toe.

"You know Kairi, you're physical appearance looks like a princess, well that's my first impression of you…but then…" he said, much to her relief for unknowingly changing the subject.

"Do I look like a tomboy?" she asked suddenly.

Roxas eyes widened at that and complained, "NO! of course you don't it's just…I thought you are a girly girl since you're rich, but you're totally different… I could say that you're cool."

She stifled a laugh at him, and gave him an amazing look, "Roxas."

"Yes?"

"You're blushing."

"W-what! I-I'm not!"

"Sure, sure."

They were both silent as they continued gazing at the stars. She turned when he felt him extending his hand to hers.

"Ro—"

"Can I have this dance, Kairi?" he asked in a gentlemanly tone.

She giggled and accepted it, they dance like they were in Prom Night, her hands were around his neck, while his were around her waist keeping their bodies close.

She heard him sigh, "You know Kairi, I never thought that I would act like this towards you."

"Hmm?"

He looked at her sincerely and said, "Actually, I am not really close to girls since birth, well except my mom… In our former school, girls were drooling over me like I was a delicious meal…and I was afraid of that, so I focused on my studies and clubs to avoid them, I have close friend but I wasn't sure if I could trust them or not, I feel like they are just using me for popularity, starting from then I hardly talk to other people and laugh. Thanks for my family for being there always for me, but something happened and my brother changed."

"Sora is not only a twin for me, he is also my best I never had, but something happened and my simple twin became arrogant, he just wanted to date girls and partied with his friends, which made our special bond to vanish. He became superior in our school and I was only an average, but it doesn't mean that I envy him, I am worried about him, and also I felt sad because the best friend I thought that would always be by my side became distant. I felt so alone. Then I feel strong, when I met you."

She admitted that she felt flattered at that.

"You are different from them Kairi, even though you are rich and have power in our school, you didn't use it to take advantage to others, you're so simple and pretty yet so funny, the way you act reminds me of my brother, my brother that I misses and treasures, that's why I feel different when I am with you. I know that we just met but I feel like I have known you before," He tightened his arms around her, which she did the same.

"Thank you Kairi, thank you being there, thank you for giving me a chance to know you and thank you for existing in this world, without you I would lose hope that my brother would come back, without you I would feel alone always, without you I wouldn't have a friend again, thank you Kairi,"

She drew backward and stared at his face, tears were sprawling down his face but there was still his smile, his sincere and friendly smile. She wiped his tears and smiled, "Roxas."

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Roxy?" she giggled.

"Geez, I am in a mood of drama and then you brought that stupid nickname of mine?" Roxas grumbled.

She smiled, "Come on I know you love it?"

"No, I hate it, I sound to girly."

"But you look girly."

"WHAT!"

She hugged him again and laid her head on his chest, "Roxas, I am really thankful for what you have said to me I never received those words before, But what do you mean by me existing in this world would make your brother changed?" she asked in confusion.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"You're so unfair."

"Everything is un—"

"Yeah, yeah I know that," she grumbled, "Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"Can I c—"

"I SAID NO!"

"Okay, fine, you don't even let me finish my statement."

He just laughed at that.

"Roxas."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you, for being my friend," she looked up and kissed his forehead that made him caught off guard.

"You're blushing, Roxy,"

"You got me there, Kai,"

They just stayed like that, swaying slowly, enjoying the silent bond between them, but unknown to them a pair of cerulean blue eyes were watching them intently.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**After** hours of spending their night in Strife mansion, Sora's family decided to go home since it was already ten o'clock. He sighed and buried his face on his pillow as the earlier scenes between his twin and Kairi flashed through his mind, the way they dance and hugged each other closely like they were afraid to lose each other company, the way they laugh and worst, the way Kairi kissed his twin's forehead.

He was bothered about it but he didn't know why. Maybe he was afraid that she might hate him, because after that she was avoiding him every time he was trying to get closer to her. But why it was a big deal, he had so many girlfriends or rather flings that were mad at him after they got dumped by him. Besides if Kairi hated him, the he could find another girl again, she wasn't the only attractive girl in the world. _'But she makes me smile every time I see her'._

He shook his head at that thought, _'No it couldn't be' _but why it affected him so much when he saw her with his twin. Maybe, it was only a challenge to him, because she was playing 'hard to get'.'_Yeah, it was only a challenge, right dude'._

But the kiss they shared…it always haunted him…and then he saw her kissing his brother's forehead, it was only a forehead…a friendly kiss…then a picture came into his mind his twin and Kairi, they were kissing and this time…it was on the lips…deep and passionate…_'AAAHHHHHH!' _he screamed on his head _,'What if….'_

He couldn't take it anymore; he jolted up from his bed and ran towards his twin's room.

He immediately opened the door and found his twin talking on the phone with a smile. "Roxas, we have to talk," he said sternly.

His brother looked at him like he was going nuts and said to it's caller, _"I think we should continue this tomorrow, thank you again and goodnight, yeah, yeah…sweet dreams too Kai,'. _After that, his brother faced him bored and asked, "What now?"

"Who was your caller?"

"Kairi."

He felt a pang on that, so his brother was having a communication with her.

He balled his fists and growled, "Leave her alone, Roxas."

His brother was taken aback by that, "Why should I?"

"I saw her first," _'And we already shared a kiss that would never happen between the two of you!'_ he added on his mind.

"So?"

"I saw her first, so that means she's mine, so stay away from her!"

He was shocked that his brother laughed at him, "Are you really like that Sora? Why should I let her be with you when you are planning to dump her at the end? You just going to see her as your 'fling', Sora, and after that what would happen to her, she will cry for loving a dumb like you, for you she was only a prize." His brother said with full of intensity.

Well, he's right, she was going to be his flings after all, but why he was afraid that Kairi might be with his twin, "Do you love her, Roxas?"

Roxas looked at his eyes, full of sincerity as he said, "I love her, Sora, that's why I am determine to do anything that would prevent her to be closer to you, worse loving you."

"That's stupid! You just met her, Roxas…how come you fell in love with her with less than 24hours!"

"Have you ever heard of 'Love at First Sight'?" his twin smirked.

He growled, "Why are you acting this way, Roxas? I thought you hate girls? But why now you are trying to get, huh? You've changed."

To his confusion, Roxas chuckled at him, "To remind you brother, you are the one who told me to change, since we transferred into a new school, and especially to impress, that's why I am impressing Kairi."

"But why, her? Why Kairi? For Pete's sake there are tons of girls that are trying to impress you Roxas but why her?"

Roxas adjusted his eyeglasses and said, "I should be one asking you that, why her Sora, if your intention was to make-out with her, and what? You are just going to dumped her like a trash, she doesn't deserve that Sora, she isn't a bitch!"

"I never—"

"The way you treated her says it all, Sora, but I won't let it happen, because I love her, and I am willing to do anything just to be with her," his twin said with full of determination. "Mind you Sora, your own twin would be your opponent this time."

He just stared at him in the same way, "Well then let's see, who will Kairi choose between us," that was all before he turned away.

Before he could close the door his brother interrupted him, "Honestly Sora, I wasn't the one who've change, cause you are."

He immediately closed the door after that, and went straight towards his own room. _'Well I will not let you win, Roxas, because she's mine, and mine only… as for you Kairi,… be ready to fall for me."_

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Smirking, **he brushed his palm against his blond hair_, 'Looks like my twin finally found the girl for her, Oh, how I wish that Kairi would be his inspiration to change his life, to be in his old self…but it seems that my brother wasn't able to realize his real feelings for her. __**–sigh-**__ I don't have a choice in this game, but to play the role as his rival...pretend as his rival perhaps.'_

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So how was it? Sorry for my wrong grammars… I know that there aren't so many SoKai parts in here as all of you expected but I promise that there are lot on the next chapter…I hope it did not bore you guys…if it does….UUAAAHHHH! I'm going to jump off the EIFFEL TOWER…wewz…Anyway, hope you didn't mind the new title of this… for those who appreciated the title, I would be willing to ask my mom to made some delicious chocolate cookies for all of you!XD and also for those who want to see a smirking Sora…please review…Cause I also love to see it…!**

_**AUTHOR'S REPLIES**_

_**ARXAS: **_Thank you for greeting me a happy birthday XD I really feel like I'm getting younger whenever I received some greeting…And this chapter is my gratitudes for you since you want Sora to get jealous…XD…and it's okay…I am not really able to speak in English fluently…Happy Halloween

_**WHIMSICALLY NIGHTLOCK: **_I Miss you girl! Oh, come on…you know I couldn't forget you my friend…XD I am fine here, just counting the falling leaves of the three…Lol. Anyway, thank you for liking Kairi's reaction…I am happy about that…I hope that you'll like it too in this chapter…HAPPY HALLOWEEN

_**Q-A AUTHORESS: **_Well the pure hell is that two boys are going to compete for her heart… I am sorry I know what you are expecting on this chapter…I hope you could forgive me about that… But I promise that the next chapter would be better..PROMISE XD… but thank you…I hope you will keep your track on this fic…And sorry also for my wrong grammars…Speaking in ENGLISH is really hard for me…hope you understand…anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEENXD and thank you!

_** .Bananas**__**: **_Thank you for spending your time reading this fiction and reviewing it…you have no idea how much it gives me hope…THANK YOU SO MUCH…and I hope that you will keep your track on this…HAPPY HALLOWEEN

_**OHCHER:**_ Hey! Here's the chapter that you've been asking for five consecutive freaking days! XD but I'm sorry that it's a late update …but I hope that you enjoyed it…or else I am going to kill your precious KILLUA…kidding…just keep you're track kay? And we only have 5 days to enjoy our break and it's school again…oh what a joy..blleee:P…anyway HAPPY HALLOWEEN!( Your favorite occasion)

….

**That's all for now everyone, and thank you for spending your time reading this fiction…I LOVE YOU BECAUSE OF THAT!... ENJOY YOUR HALLOWEEN GUYS! While me…I'm just going to continue counting those dried leaves here…XD HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! evil laugh…hohohohohohho!(**hey that's SANTA!)

**-PRIMAVERA05-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whhooo…It's getting cold in here…someone please hug me!uuaahhhh…Anyway, I never thought that I would be able to write the chapter seven today, but I guess I'm just excited to let you know what happened next…Gawd, if only we have long vacation then I would be able to write some more chapters…So, here's the CHAPTER SEVEN, I hope that you will enjoy this…and as I promised there are lots of SoKai parts in hereXD…but still, sorry for the wrong grammars…ENJOY!**

**Summary:"You know what, I hate the kind of guy who loves to play the feelings of the women, I hate men when they trying to hit on girls, and I hate boys when they only dated girls and just dumped them like a piece of trash. Specifically I HATE YOU!"**

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters and the song SIMPLE AND CLEAN.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"**Wake** up sweetie! It's morning already and you still have to go to school darling. Not to mention there's a handsome guy who is waiting for you at the living room."

She fluttered her eyes open, surprised at how her mother's voice sounded so excited while waking her up.

The truth was, she was already awake, so that she had heard all the things her mom had said, especially the last part.

"Who is he mom? I don't remember that I am going to school with someone today," she asked, rubbing the drowsiness of her eyes.

"It's Sora, remember him?"

Her body suddenly became frozen, she didn't expect that she was going to hear his name this early morning, especially when she had just woke up.

She just nodded her head.

"I admit that, I am surprise that he's going to pick you up today."

"Maybe, he bumped his head on the wall," she dumbly muttered.

Her mom looked at her and giggled, "Silly Kairi, maybe he just wanted to be friends with you, since he was the one who carried you to the clinic yesterday, so maybe; being friends with him is the perfect gratitude for him."

She grumbled," It was his entire fault why I ended up spending my time inside the clinic."

Her mom looked at her with knowing look, but before her mom could speak she heard her bubbly sister butted in their conversation, "SO YOU FINALLY ADMITTED IT!" her already dressed up twin sister squealed.

"Admit what?"

"Don't give me that dumb look Kai, you know what I mean."

She continued giving her sister a questioning look, "I told you, I—"

"Finally admitted that he is indeed HOT," She looked at their mom surprised.

"M-mom, what are y-you talking about," she gulped. _'Darn, now you are stammering!'_

Her mom started folding her, "You just said yesterday, it was because of a **certain** source of heat why you passed out," her mother sang while looking at her teasingly.

She had nothing to say about that. _'Stupid Kairi.'_

"See! Even mom noticed it!"

"Okay, I give up," she sighed; "I admit that Sora Ethan Fair is indeed hot, happy?" she glared at her nodding sister.

Her mom looked at her from getting her school uniform from her wardrobe and said, "Kairi, you should treat him nicely, since he is a kind guy…besides you should thank him, because he noticed your good looks."

"Huh?"

"What if someday he got tired of you and decided to left you."

"W-well, it's better so that no one would ever piss me off."

"You're being grumpy again, dear. I'm reminding you, you and Namine are turning eighteen three months from now. It's a relief that Sora is there for your escort on your debut."

"Mom has a point Kai, since you barely talk to the other guys in our school," her twin added.

She arched her eyebrow, "Debut? I'm not planning to have any. It'll only be a big fuss and were just going to waste money, right Namine?"

Her twin's eyes widened, "NO WAY! We have so much money to spend for our debut, besides being a debutant will only happen to us once in our lifetime, so we have to celebrate it, and if you didn't celebrate it, you will miss a half of your life,…if you became a mother, what do you think your children would say to you? That your teen life was boring? That's stupid! So you have to start planning right now," Namine demanded with a tone that said 'you have nothing to do, but to follow me.'

She sighed, "Whatever just do what you guys wanted to do."

Her mom clasped her hands, "Good! I thought that I have to take back my invitation to Sora."

"MOM! You invited him although you don't know him?" she asked with wide eyes.

"He's a kind guy Kairi, trust me. Besides he is the son of Aerith and Zack," her mother said smiling.

Then an idea occurred to her, "Right, I would like Roxas to be my escort—"

"NO WAY KAIRI HE IS MINE!" yelled her twin.

"Huh?"

"I already asked Roxas about that and he said 'yes', so you don't have a choice but to be with Sora instead," her sister explained while shaking…._'shaking?'_

She shrugged, "Okay."

"Kairi, what is wrong with Sora? He's good-looking with a good character. I really want him to be your boyfriend, right Nami."

She smacked her forehead at the thought of him and her, "Mom, he's just pretending to be a goody-goody yesterday. He is really more mischievous than 5 years old…and he is also a playboy."

Her mom chuckled, "Maybe, he is fond of you, and I know that once you became his girlfriend he would stop being a playboy."

"How can you so sure about that?"

Her twin sister answered for their mom, "Because you are different from other girls he was dating, Kairi…you're simple yet beautiful, that's why when you two became couple he would change." Namine explained with sincere eyes.

Now, what her sister said had some connection to what Roxas had said to her yesterday… _"…__thank you for existing in this world, without you I would lose hope that my brother would come back…"_

She just shook her head instead. She couldn't have a debate anymore since the two in front of her were really fond of _him._

"It would be better if you start arranging yourself now. Sora would be bore if you keep making him wait. It's relief when I ask Mrs. Potts to prepare breakfast for him," her mom said.

At exact time when she heard that, a crazy thought occurred to her as she immediately went back to bed and covered her body with her blanket up to her chin.

"I am not feeling well and I think that I was not able to go to school today. Mom, please tell Sora that he could go now to school without me."

Her sister looked at her, "Are you okay Kairi, do you want me to call a doctor?"

'_Oh no, don't you dare!''_

"No need, I'm fine…" she smiled.

"Okay… I will tell the others…" her sister frowned, "I should get going now, Bye mom see you later!...bye Kairi," after kissing their mom, Namine waved at her and left, leaving her and her mom.

Her mom looked at her warily and studied her face, "It seems that you're absent today…you don't need to work for the restaurant also…" her mother said and walked towards her. "I still have work on the hospital, take care sweetie,…love you." Her mom said as she kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, mom…take care," she said blowing a kiss to her mom.

"Do that also to Sora."

"MOM!"

Her mother giggled, "Kidding, bye sweetie!"

She smiled when she heard the 'click' sound of her door as her mother headed out…

'_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!'_

Then she covered her body with her blanket.

But it didn't take long that someone knocked on her door again. Maybe, her mother forgot something. Or maybe, she noticed that she was only pretending that her mom was going to force her to go to school.

At that thought she became more determine to pretend that she was sick. It doesn't matter to her if Sora's eyes became white while waiting for her

She heard her door creaked open. Her mother silently approached her bed. She became alarm when her mother started peeling her blanket from her body and gently caressing her cheek. After that she felt the strands of her hair that were hovering her face were being tucked at the side of her face.

There was something wrong about the texture of the hand. She was indeed sure that it was not the hand of her mom. Her mom's hands were soft and light, but the hand that was continually caressing her was slippery and rough. But the way it caress her felt very pleasing and it seems that the owner of the hand was trying to be careful.

She became nervous. If this isn't her mom, then who in the world is this?

"Kairi…" a familiar voice called to her.

Her suspicion was confirmed. It's Sora! Sora was inside her room! He was the one who was caressing.

"Kairi…" he called her again.

This time she could feel his warmth breath fanning his face. She slowly fluttered her eyes opened. But a tiny-weenie bit only, enough for her to see what the hell was happening. Her body became like a statue when she noticed his face slowly becoming closer to hers.

He was going to kiss her!

But her heart was beating rapidly and she was worried that he might hear it and he was going to recognize that she was only pretending.

She could feel their lips only inches apart! She caught her breath and waited for the next thing he would do. But what she was expecting did not happen.

"Are you still going to pretend you're asleep and let me kiss you, or should I simply tell you to wake up and get ready to school?" he said, amusement was evident in his voice.

Her panic and anticipation that she was feeling popped like a bubble. it changed into annoyance.

She fluttered her eyes open and glared at him. His face was still incher closer to her. His eyes were twinkling with mirth. He looked like he was in delight seeing her annoyed face.

"Can you move your ugly face now?"

He smirked, "Forward or backward?"

She scoffed, "Oh please…"

"Please?"

"Darn… jus take away your pig face from me…!" she snarled, completely annoyed.

"But your eyes aren't cooperating, _Princess_."

'_Damn, that nickname again.'_

She couldn't contain herself anymore for her heart was beating really loud and fast that she hardly heard what she was saying.

"I was hoping that you will still pretend that you're asleep and waiting for me to kiss you," he said teasingly.

"W-well, keep hoping," she said, and then pushed him away from her.

"Good morning, pretend Sleeping Beauty," he said and before she could retort back, she kissed him on her lips…light yet sweet. She could barely react.

He winked at her, "I'll wait for you downstairs," he said then he went out of her room.

To get rid of the weird feeling she had, she threw her pillow at her door.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**KAIRI **scowled when she caught a glimpse of Sora feeling at home inside their house. There he was, laying on their sofa while watching some sort of anime on television. He had already drunk a half of the glass of juice and ate two pieces of a five croissant that were prepared for him.

His gazed suddenly averted to her when he felt her presence. His faced her with a blank expression. She placed her shoulder bag and binder on a single sofa.

"Wow, looks like you are feeling at home, huh," she stated while arching her brow.

"Yep, Aunt Tifa said that I don't have to feel shy and think that this is like my own house too," he explained, smirking. "Seems like your mom really likes me especially when she said that she wants me to be your boyfriend."

"You aren't just an annoying nosy idiot; you're also a guy who doesn't get embarrassed."

He scratched the back of his head, "That's really too much. It seems that you just said that I am petulant."

"You're the one who said that, not me."

He laughed, "You are really cute when you're being sulky. You're eyes becoming chink, when you're _scrunching up_ your _nose like_ a _rabbit."_

_She widened her eyes at him, "So it means that I look like a rabbit?"_

_He even laughed harder, _"You're the one who said that, not me," he repeated what her lines that she used to him.

_She puffed her cheeks in annoyance_. Why does she feel annoyed every time this guy was around her? Her head was always boiling. If it is only allowed to kill a person then she would bury this man alive on their backyard.

"Seems like you're thinking something dreadful eh, that's bad," he said when he noticed her eyes turning into a little slits.

"It's good you know," she annoyingly said, then threw a throw pillow at him.

He caught it and placed it at his back and shook his head in disbelief, "I never thought that you are a sore-loser," he said laughing.

"I AM NOT A SORE-LOSER!"

"But it's better that way, if you are always piss then I could always see your cute face."

"Shut UP! Just find another person that you could make fun with you CHEAP MONSTER!" she yelled stamping her and faced him with arms akimbo. How she wished she could rub off that devilish grin on his face. "I thought you're here to pick me up?"

"Yeah."

"Then, why are you still laying there while watching TV and drinking some juice, while I am already here minutes ago."

He shrugged, "I don't even know if you're ready or not, cause you're not telling me."

"If you're not in the mood to head already then I should get going I might get late in school."

"Why are you always being hot-headed when you are with me?" he asked with brows twitching. He turned off the TV then stood up from the sofa.

"Because you always make me feel like that. No wonder your teachers also get annoyed cause of you. They couldn't protest because your grandfather is the owner of the school."

He shrugged, "They're not annoyed actually."

"Huh?"

"Remember Professor Marluxia?"

"Yeah."

"He was staring at me whenever I am not looking, and no…he wasn't staring cause I did something bad…he was staring at me dreamily…he was also blushing that time…" she just gaped at what he had said.

"Let me carry your bag," he politely said when she attempted to carry her own bag. She didn't protest though, she just held her binder and followed him outside.

"Kairi…"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

She looked at him in wonder, "For what?"

He smirked then winked at her, much to her surprised," For admitting that I am HOT."

She could feel her blood rising on her cheeks.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"**SO**, it's your debut three months from now. Aunt Tifa mentioned it to me. What a relief when she asked me to be your escort."

"And why is that?"

He looked at her lovingly and said, "Because I don't want any other guy to hold you close, to _dance_ with you or even laugh with you …meaning I only want you to look at me on that special day of yours."

She didn't know what to say about that, cause she only knew that her face was already burning she decided to ignore what he had said, "M-mom…s-said it to me either, a-actually I don't want an overly lavish party…just simple is enough." _'Stop stammering for Pete's sake!'_

"And why is that? It will only happen to you once. Besides you should celebrate it because I already agreed to be your escort."

"What are you, special?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

He grinned at her, "What do you think?"

"I can't think."

"You are really a snobbish person."

"Well I am only snobbish when I am with you!"

"See? I am really special to you."

She smirked at him too, "Yeah, you are really special…ignorant perhaps."

"WoW! You really won't let the others win against you…"

"OF course!"

"Anyway," he said in a serious tone, "What do you want for your birthday?"

She shrugged. "It's all up to you. As I told you, I don't plan to celebrate it. It would only be a waste of time and money. But you know mom, you can't prevent her from doing what she really wanted to do."

He nodded. "Okay, so it's all up to you too, to choose what would be your gift to me."

She twitched her brows at that, "What do you mean?"

"It's kinda weird, but I am turning eighteen…three months from now."

"Yeah, it is really weird," she agreed.

"But it can be fate."

She snorted.

"You don't believe me?"

"Whatever."

He chuckled, "So when is your birthday?"

"Three month—"

"Yeah, yeah… I know it already…I mean what date?"

"April twenty-seven."

He looked at her in astonishment,"Wow, mine is on April twenty-five." Then his face lit up, "We can have a dual celebrate."

"It seems that you had already planned everything."

"Well, at least your family doesn't have to spend everything; the half of the expenses will be paid by us."

Well he had a point.

"Besides, Namine and your parents already agreed to it."

'_Yeah, he already planned everything.'_

Then she remembered, "Oh, so it would be also Roxas' birthday, right?"

She saw his face became serious, but after that he smiled again, "Yeah, so four of us would celebrate our 18th birthday."

She ignored that and looked at him...studying his every move, especially his hard grasp of the stirring wheel. _'Why the sudden change of mood? Was it because of Roxas?'_

She just shrugged it off and decided to ask the blond later.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"**KAIRIII!"** the auburn haired girl looked behind her to greet her bubbly friend but too late, she was already on the ground with her friend glomping her.

She giggled, "Good morning to you too, Selphie Ann Matterson ," she greeted.

"Good morning Kairi," greeted another one.

She looked up to see the Vice President of the Wise Academy, Olivia Antonette Lizowski or 'Olette' for short. The girl had emerald eyes and brown hair.

"Good morning Olette," she greeted back and accepted the hand she was extending to pull her off the ground.

"And what in the world happened that makes our Miss President to be that late?" Asked a blonde guy behind Olette, she smiled it's the school's captain of the sport 'Struggle' Hayner Derpson Johnson.

"HI Derpy!"

"Stop using that dumb nickname, Kairi," the blonde growled.

"But—"

She was interrupted at the clearing sound of throat. _'Oh, right… I forgot.'_

Her friends looked at the brunette beside her.

"And who is this guy, Kairi?" asked Hayner.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend, _honey_?" Sora said, smiling at her.

'_Honey?_

"HONEY!" she covered her ears at the sound of her friends loud voice.

"N-no, you got it wrong…this is—"

"OH, I know you…you are one of Mr. Ansem's grandson…Sora Ethan Fair, if I got it right?"Asked the raven guy beside Hayner who was holding his camera, 'Pence Lloyd Williams' the schools best photographer and technician.

"Oh, I remember…he was the brunette guy with a blond yesterday, who used limousine to go here," Hayner snapped his fingers.

Her friends looked at Sora in amusement and she just sighed, "Well, Sora…the brunette girl who is wearing an orange band is Olette, the vice president of this school. The raven haired guy who was holding a camera is Pence, the photographer and technician of this school. The another brunette girl…if I remembered you already met and know her, she's Selphie. And the blond guy is—"

"I AM HAYNER DERPSON JOHNSON, the best 'Struggle' player in this school," Hayner announced with his nose high.

Sora looked at him wide eyes, "What did you say?"

"That's right, I am the best 'Stru—"

"His name is Hayner Derpson, Sora," Selphie interrupted bluntly whom she received a glare from Hayner.

"D-derpson."

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"As…in D-derpson," she could noticed Sora's face was already red from preventing his laugh, and his hands that were over his mouth.

"Y-yeah?"

She sighed, "Oh come on Hayner, I know you know what the hell he is talking about."

Hayner growled, "Don't you dare laugh at me you porcupine head… I am not that Derp from that 9gag you brute…I don't even look like him…don't compare my god-like face with that pig! Understand?"

She couldn't contain her laughter anymore, so she just let it out, followed by her other friends, except from moping Hayner.

Olette sighed and spoke, "So, Sora since you are new here…why don't you join us for lunch."

Hayner nodded at that, "Yeah, dude…so we could talk about 'Struggle'."

'_Oh no, God please don't let him be with us' _she silently prayed.

To her dismay, he nodded his head and grinned, "Sure."

'_Oh god!' _

"Then it settled!" Selphie squealed, "Come on guys, we still have something to do," she said while looking at the trios.

Olette smiled, "Right let's leave the two love birds for now."

'_Oh, so that's it'_

"Oh I remember that I still have a meeting for the student cou—"

"No need, Kai…Olette handled it already," Hayner interrupted.

"Later Kairi...Nice to meet you Sora," Pence said, then ran off following her 'demon' friends.

'_Great, now I am stuck with him.'_

"So? What now?"

She faced his smiling face and answered bluntly, "Of course, we have to get ready for 'Homeroom'…what room is yours?"

Sora thought for a moment before saying, "Room 205."

She scowled, "Oh, I give up…follow me then."

The brunette's eyes lit up, "So does it mea—"

"Yeah, yeah…you don't to remind me."

**OOO****OOOOOOO**

"_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go"_

**He **continued strumming his guitar as he let out his melodic voice envelope the school garden he was in. He always does this every time he was in a deep in thought, especially when it includes his brother.

He doesn't know if it was right to compete with his brother so that his brother would become his old self again.

He wanted his brother to stop being a playboy and focus on a serious relationship. He knew that Sora's smiles weren't real. Plus his cockiness, Sora was being like that just to hide his real feelings. Yes, his brother suffered so much, many years ago when they were only 15, and because of that…Sora became womanizer, since he believed that all girls weren't trustworthy and liar. Bad memories that made Sora change, a bad memories that made Sora stop trusting the others…especiallygirls, a bad memory that made his brother become so distant from him. And also, bad memories were his brother became broken.

"_You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said."_

He thought that his brother would always stay like that, playing every girls heart. That's when he met Kairi, the key that would open his brother's unlock heart again. He was going to let his brother know that not all girls were untrustworthy and liar, that always think of the 'S' word, boys, make-up, dresses and money…and the example of that was Kairi.

His plan was to pretend that he was in love with the girl, so that his brother would feel jealous towards him…and would make a plan to get Kairi away from him. He knew that Sora had a special feeling towards the girl, but he himself weren't aware of that. So he made his plan that would make Sora fall in love again and stop being a playboy.

He knew that Kairi doesn't want to be near his brother, so that his brother would be felt challenge and to try anything just to make Kairi like him. And he knew that it will eventually lead them to something…something that would made everything so that no one would ever plan to ruin it.

After that his twin brother would be back again and not only that, his brother would finally see his happy ending and understand the real meaning of Love. Thanks to Kairi for this, everything would be Simple and Clean.

"_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before"_

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Lines for the next Chapter: **

"If you want someone who can play guitar, why don't you just ask me?"

"Do you like my sister?"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THE TRUTH THAT I HATE YOU!"

"Okay, I give up! So you like Roxas…But me Sora, is the one you love."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it…So in this chapter we encountered the first appearance of Olette, Hayner and Pence and learned the real intention of Roxas, and also the upcoming birthdays of the twins and twins XD… If you have any questions and suggestion, just PM me and I would be willing to take notice of it...**

**I would like to thank those guys who reviewed this fiction…and I-(ouch…Can someone please get my puppy out of here? She keeps munching my hair) anyway…I really love you all and I enjoyed reading those reviews of yours…How I really appreciate it C:…I hope that you will review again and keep your track on this…and don't worry I asked my mom to bake cookies for you guys, but the problem is…How are you going to get it? :3**

_**AUTHOR'S REPLIES**_

_**SiChri**_**: **I am really flattered about what you said… It made me pop like a bubble…XD… but thank you for that…I really (100000000x) appreciate it. And sorry for the wrong spelling, grammars, and quotations of mine...Speaking English IS really hard for me…I hope you enjoyed this chapter…and please stay tuned…THANK YOU AGAIN! :D

_**ARXAS:**_ UAAAHHHH! I am really happy that you liked it… I wish we could also see Sora being jealous, ne? Thank you really for always reading my fiction and reviewing every chapter of it…I am really happy and grateful…; D…I hope you enjoy this one and keep your track…Thank you again and love you!

_**Randomlyalive:**_ Since you said that I should update quickly, then here it is…XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter…and thank you so much for keeping you track on this…please review again;D

_**Whimsically Nightlock**__** :**_ Oh MY GOD! HELP ME! I AM FALLING! AHHHHH!(Enter SUperMan Sountrack)…"Don't worry Super Sora is here!XD…Okay enough dreaming….hhahahaa…Of course why should I kill myself if I still wanted to meet you in person…XD Silly you…:D..Anyway, we're the same ,girl…I also have a thing on ROXIRI and I feel like I am betraying the SOKAI(uuaaahhh, hides inside my blanky)…I hope you like this Chapter Sis…and review again…I LOVE YOU LIKE A SISTER TOO! AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Muuaahhh…

_**OhCher**__**:**_ Yeah, my mom is also reading this fiction…it's kinda weird though…hahaha anyway, nope, I am not done answering my assignment…-sigh- being an alagad is really hard since I still have to identify all those freaking plants for our Biology…About Killua, tse…you know I am not a brutal person like you…hahahhaa…so i left him there hanging begging for salvation HUahauhahahaha….Hey! thank you for this reviewing the last chapter…and I know why you like it cause there are lots of arguments…I also want to ask you a favor…if I planned to have a fight scene, were you able to write it for me?PLEASEEEEE! thank you again gurl, and enjoy your vacation…XD I LOVE YOU!

**THAT'S FOR NOW, THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE FOR SPENDING YOUR PRECIOUS TIME READING THIS….I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND HAVE A GLORIOUS DAY FOR YOU GUYS!XD**

**-PRIMAVERA05-**

**-ciao**


End file.
